Known from prior art are aerodynamic bodies, in particular as aircraft tail assemblies or aircraft wings, the surface of which is provided with vortex generators. These vortex generators are small plates inclined relative to a direction of incident flow, which are arranged on the upper side of a wing or the rear fuselage of the aircraft.
However, the disadvantage to such vortex generators is that the vortices are permanently generated independently of flight status, even when the latter are not at all needed. This results in an unnecessary drag, which is accompanied by elevated fuel consumption.
Also known are vortex generators in which compressed air is routed from a reservoir to openings in the surface of the aerodynamic body by way of lines. When vortices are needed, valves are actuated in such a way that compressed air can exit the openings into the primary flow streaming around the aerodynamic body. While compressed air streams out, the primary flow is here overlapped by the second flow, thereby yielding vortices.
However, these vortex generating devices necessitate that additional structural components be integrated into the aerodynamic body, which increases the overall weight, and hence also manifests itself in an elevated fuel consumption. High fuel consumption is undesirable in contemporary aircraft construction, since aside from placing an increased burden on the environment, they reduce the cruising range or payload of the aircraft.